


Braids

by fields_of_falafel



Series: Femslash February 2017 [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Femslash February, Hair Braiding, Kissing, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fields_of_falafel/pseuds/fields_of_falafel
Summary: In which Dany is anxious, and Missandei helps.





	

The night of the siege of Yunkai was one of the worst of Daenerys’ life. She was so nervous she felt like she could be sick. She understood the consequences of what this night could bring, she knew that the two most important men in her life could be bleeding out somewhere in a street. She  _ knew _ . There was one person she still had, though, and she was just in the next room. 

“Missandei,” she called, and the woman came rushing in at her call. She’d nervously taken her hair out, a habit she’d had since before Pentos and had been anxiously combing her fingers through it.

She’d felt confident when she’d called her but now that she looked at her she realized what a foolish request she’d made of the girl.

“Yes, Your Grace?” Missandei asked politely, blinking softly.

For once, the queen felt shy as she asked, “Do you know how to braid hair?”

Missandei nodded, seeming a little confused. “Yes, Your Grace.”

Dany couldn’t quite meet her eyes as she said quietly, “Will you braid my hair?”

Missandei barely smiled, just enough so that Dany could see it. “Yes, Your Grace.” She walked over to where she was sitting and gently began twisting the silver strands in her fingers. Dany relaxed for the first time in hours, letting herself slump back against the chair as Missandei continued her work diligently. Somehow, she had become the only person that could truly relax her, a gift that Dany was ever thankful for. 

It was over too soon. “I’ve finished, Your Grace.” The smaller woman told her. Dany felt it, running the ends over her fingers a few times. It was smooth but firm, just like the woman now standing in front of her.

“Thank you.” Dany smiled softly, glancing down at her lap.

“Would you like anything else, Your Grace?” Missandei asked politely, looking ather with her kind brown eyes.

Dany wasn’t going to say anything, but something overcame her suddenly. Something that reminded her of Drogo.

“Missandei, will you kiss me?” The words rushed out, completely unqueen-like and she regretted them as soon as she said them. However, her handmaiden did not seem fazed and approached her slowly. Her calloused palms rested on Dany’s cheeks and she leaned in softly, pressing her lips to her queen’s.

“Thank you,” Dany whispered as Missandei drew slightly away. 

Her handmaiden smiled softly, taking Dany’s hands in hers. “Anything for you, my Queen.”

Dany glanced down shyly once more, as she had something else to ask of her dutiful handmaiden. “Missandei, would you sleep in my bed tonight? With me?”

Missandei was good at hiding her emotions but even Dany could spot the littlest flicker of a question in her eyes. 

She backtracked. “Not anything sexual, gods, I would never force that upon you. But I just wanted-” Missandei pressed her finger to her lips.

“Of course my Queen. It would be my honor.”

Dany smiled just enough so Missandei could tell she was. She bowed her head, extending her hand to her queen. Dany took it and let her lead her to where she slept. Dany reveled in the simple touch of their hands intertwined. No one had touched her so kindly since Drogo, years ago now. The smaller woman in front of her was everything he wasn’t and yet she meant just as much to her as he had. 

She laid down in her bed with Missandei beside her, letting her wrap her arms around her middle. With one touch she could soothe her worries, more than anyone she’d ever known. Especially now, when two of the most important men in her life could be dead in the streets of Yunkai. 

“Hold me?” She wasn’t completely sure if it was a question or not.

Missandei squeezed her arms just a little tighter, whispering in her ear, “Of course, my Queen.”

And for one night, one simple, splendid night, she was at peace. 


End file.
